The Good Guy Appeal
by DragonintheLibrary
Summary: Despite the widely thought belief there is a certain appeal felt towards a 'good guy', one which Ebony was struggling to fight off.
1. Chapter 1

The Good Guy Appeal

Ebony would be lying to herself if she said she didn't understand the appeal of the 'good guy', when after all Bray was living proof of that so called attraction. However Bray was also the 'hero' type, with his superficial standards of good and morals that rivalled even the ever so righteous Amber. But he could also handle himself in a fight, survive on his own and held a sort of charm that had every girl falling head over heels for him. Her feelings for him, though regrettably one-sided, made sense. He would have been a good match, one worthy of her, a leader to rule by her side.

But Jack?

Yes he was the good guy, honest and loyal but the kid was a wimp. Petrified of her. He looked like he was going to piss himself even before she did anything. She could just look at him and he'd run for the hills. Jack was definitely not her type. She needed a guy who could hold his own and not run from conflict or break after one punch. However she couldn't deny that Jack was no longer a scrawny know it all, well at least the scrawny part anyway, but rather he had grown better looking over time. She might even go as far as to say grown handsome…

Mentally slapping herself Ebony tried to regain control of her train of thought and dragged it back to the problem at hand. She did not like Jack. She couldn't. Maybe it's just the rebound, after all Bray's rejection of her heart felt confession, which had taken all her will power to actually confront him and left her vulnerable, had broken her. It had hurt like a physical pain, knocking the air from her lungs and forcing her legs to buckle beneath her. It had left her feeling frozen inside but she had projected that coldness onto her persona and was using it to her advantage, keeping the morons of this city in line. That must be it, rebound, she had let herself become vulnerable to a guy who had chucked her aside as if she was nothing, not worth his time and he would regret it. She would never be weak like that again.

That would explain her apparent attraction to Jack. She didn't want to be hurt again. She wanted stability. She wanted loyalty. She wanted Jack…

She almost groaned aloud with her inability to convince herself what could obviously be the only explanation. Needing to escape from the prying eyes of her militia, Ebony turned towards her room. She marched down the corridor like a women on a mission, forcing people to scramble out of the way in order to avoid her as she passed multiple numbered doors. Eventually she reached her room, a place she could escape to her thoughts, which desperately needed organisation. Ebony reached for the handle, grasped it, swung the door open and froze.

Before her stood a paling red headed boy who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and despite her mental protest, her heart fluttered at the sight. He did look cute when he was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

'What do you think you're doing here?' Ebony asked a hint of annoyance seeping into the question. She was trying to get away from dealing with whatever it was she felt towards this wimp by coming to her private quarters but there he was again. It irritated her even more that he had such an effect on her, causing her to battle with her own emotion which she desperately wanted to keep under control. However she couldn't stop the slight upwards curve of her lips when he jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked like a deer stuck in her headlights as he stuttered his response.

'O-oh hi err emm I was j-just admiring you paintings.' He nervously got out while shifting from foot to foot, barely holding eye contact for more than a few seconds. Though she could hardly blame him for that, she wasn't exactly smiling nicely at him.

'This is _my_ private suite.' She stated fixing him with a glare.

'Y-yeah I-I know its errm…' He looked away from her stare and glanced around the room, 'very nice.' Jack finished. Ebony slammed the door making his head snap back towards her. She took a step into the room as he visibly gulped.

Oddly though she felt the need to reassure him that she wasn't going to hurt him but that feeling confused and startled her, so being Ebony she buried that thought and continued her advance as her prey retreated a few steps.

'You have got exactly five seconds to explain yourself.' She demanded slightly raising her voice as he took another step back. 'Before I call the militia.' Ebony threated.

'D-don't bother,' he quickly responded to her threat, surprising her. She had expected an explanation, apologising or even pleading from the visibly scared boy before her but this, this was interesting. Ebony was intrigued enough by that statement to not interrupt as Jack continued, 'I'll... I w-was… was about to c-call them myself.' He managed to say while nervously moving from side to side. Ebony just raised an eyebrow in response but didn't let up her glare. This was going to be interesting.

After a slight hesitation Jack seemed to lower his voice, maybe in an attempt to sound commanding, as he ordered the militia into her quarters while he maneuverer himself around Ebony. She slightly shook her head in disbelief, he was actually going through with this and apparently the militia were following his order, since they came bursting through the door. Turning around, Ebony faced the two members of her militia who had entered and waited to see what Jack planned to do next.

'I'm erm I'm trying to make this place secure and… and what do I find?' Jack began, trying to act as if he held any authority over _her _militia and in _her_ hotel. 'I can just walk into Ebony's suite in broad daylight and no one,' he continues while the members of the militia look on utterly confused. 'no one even…even tries to stop me. You're just going have to try…. Try har-harder'' Though he attempts to emphasise their failure to stop his movements in the hotel, the effect is somewhat lost as he loses courage near the end of his little speech, growing quieter in his end statement.

However Ebony can't deny that it did take courage in the first place to stand up to two guys who were obviously much bigger and stronger than he was. He actually looked quite cute trying to order the militia around. Instantly regretting the thought while hating herself for even thinking like that, Ebony knew she needed him gone. She needed to get Jack out of her sight now so she could be alone without him distracting her.

'Just get out.' She ordered, wanting nothing more than to be alone right now, as after all that was why she came to her room. The militia dutifully turned on their heels and left, leaving only Jack who let out a sigh of relief as the two bigger guys left. Probably thankful they hadn't retaliated to his accusation of their incompetence.

Jack brought himself around to face her and started to walk backwards. 'We're heh…' He took a huge step backwards and continued, 'not going to be having any trouble from them aye?' He grinned and flipped a pen in the air, trying to act cool despite his situation yet he was still backing up. It took more will power than it should have to not return that goofy smile and instead she settled with indicating with her head for him to leave. For some reason she didn't exactly trust her voice.

Still smiling at her, he turned and left her quarters, closing the door behind him. She stood there for a moment going through what had just happened. Though this situation had revealed the appalling wholes in her security system, which she would drill the militia on later, she didn't believe for a second he had snuck in there to prove that point. Ebony was curious as to what reason he would have to come into her room. Was he looking for something? Or was he waiting for her? Would he have any reason he'd want to see her in private? Maybe he wanted…

Angry at herself for even letting her mind wander to such places, Ebony turned away from the door in hope of riding that red headed annoyance from her thoughts. Her eyes landed on the painting that decorated her wall. Personally Ebony had never seen the fascination of abstract art which looked as if a child had been let into a paint set. She had always been captivated by master pieces from artist such as Van Gogh or Monet. But why had he been looking at the painting? She didn't really think that art would be of much interest to a geek like him but then again she didn't know him that well. It's not like the painting was very impressive and she had been meaning to get rid of it since she moved it but just hadn't found the time.

Ebony stared at the painting wondering what Jack could find so fascinating about this particular piece of art work. Maybe he liked the symmetry or the way the piece was structured? Was that the kind of art he liked? Could it be because it could connect to maths in some form?

She was frustrated that she didn't know the answer and because now she was pondering on the reasons he liked it or what he liked. He had invaded her private room and now she couldn't get him out of her head. The painting had to go, it too like Jack, was a distraction and was reminding her too much of him. She would have to call the militia and send them of to find another piece of artwork for her room. She probably needed to go as well so they didn't pick up some rubbish but that didn't really bother her. What bothered her was the painting. She hated that painting. That was all.

Sighing, she brought her hand up to rub the spot between her eyes. So much for organising her thoughts, he just didn't seem to want to leave her mind in peace. She had other things to worry about, more important things to concern herself with than that red headed nerd. But first that painting had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Determined to rid herself of that irritating distraction, that stupid abstract painting which had been nagging at the back her mind ever since she found Jack admiring it the previous day. Ebony, along with a small group of her militia, had headed off to the city gallery with the intention of proclaiming a piece of artwork worthy to decorate her quarters. And she had found it. A master piece that was now going to be hung upon her wall where it belonged.

Opening her door and stepping aside to allow room for the painting, Ebony's eyes landed on a sight that was no completely unwelcome but was maybe even the opposite. Therefore when Ebony opened her mouth to question Jack's reason for being in her private quarters _again_ it did not hold hardly any, maybe even none, of her usual hostility.

'What are you up to this time?' Ebony asked in an almost casual tone and without even a glare in the red heads direction. Though thinking about her response to his invasion of her room did confuse her she brushed it of as mere satisfaction of getting her hands on a beautiful painting.

Looking up he replied without missing a beat, 'fixing your lights.' He pointed to the light switch next to the door and continued fiddling with a pen in his hands. Ebony wondered if that was a habit of his or a way to keep his hands busy while he wasn't working on a computer or fixing some random gadget. She had seen him fiddling with a pen last time she had confronted him about being in her room so it could also be something he did when he was nervous for it wasn't as if she had given him reason to relax in her presence. Suddenly feeling guilty for the being the reason of his unease, Ebony frowned slightly. This was not a normal reaction for her and an emotion she rarely felt but for some reason he was bringing it out in her.

Realising he was waiting for her to respond to his answer, she quickly turned around and stepped towards the light switch, pressing it on. Instantly the lights flickered to life and Ebony noticed the proud grin that spread across Jacks face at his accomplishment. She couldn't help her lips curling upwards in a smile that reflected his and wasn't entirely sure she had wanted to stop it.

'That's neat.' She praised him as she turned and took a step back towards him. As she did so she noticed a look pass over his face and even his smile widen as she appreciated his work, maybe glad that someone had finally shown some recognition of his skills. For though she had spent only a small amount of time among the mallrats, she knew they did not give him the credit he was owed but rather expected his abilities as a given. He probably felt unappreciated and she had even noticed his girlfriend's lack of acknowledgement to his talents.

Feeling a slight rise in her anger at the thought of that journalistic brat but wanting to keep Jack smiling, she directed the conversation towards her prize in an attempt to better her mood and in hope of a shared interest. 'So what do you think?' She asked in a quite cheery attitude, she was very proud of this find.

He leaned forward slightly to look at the huge painting the two members of her militia were carrying. 'What is it?' He asked still holding that smile though with a slightly confused tint to it. Maybe he didn't like art after all as he didn't seem to recognise this magnificent piece before him. That or maybe he just liked abstract art. She would have to find out.

Before she could dwell on that thought too long, that did not have a logical reason for existing, Ebony answered proudly, 'it's a genuine Monet.' Nodding to her men to hang it on her wall she continued, 'from the city gallery.' She smiled and took a step back to admire the painting that was going to grace her wall, noticing the smile fade from Jack face.

Suddenly feeling the need to change that Ebony went on, 'do you know how much that is worth?' In the old world it would have cost a fortune and now it was hers, which would emphasise her position in this world. 'And it's all mine Jack.' She finished while Jacks glanced backwards and forward between her and the Monet.

She wondered if he understood the significance of having such an expensive painting in her possession and what it would symbolize. Even if the idiots of this city didn't know its value, the frame alone screamed money and the painting truly was magnificent. Surely he would understand, with a mind like his, he would be able to connect the dots. Actually a mind like his could be extremely useful, he would be able to play the power game well if he set his mind too it though he may need a hand from her. Both of them together would make a great team. Maybe this 'good guy' did have the ability to be a leader, her partner…

Ebony was snapped out of that thought, not by her own doing but by Jacks sudden surge to stop her militia from removing that horrid painting. 'H-hey…. Hey w-wait w-what are you doing?' He asked why halting the two bigger guys from moving the painting of the wall. Jack did seem to like opposing her militia and Ebony wasn't exactly sure why. She could guess it was brave but it was also stupid, mostly the latter and he always seemed to do so in her company. When she wasn't around he never went against them. Maybe he was sure that she needed his skills enough that she wouldn't let them pummel him to mush in front of her or perhaps it was for another reason, her attention perhaps?

Again she was dragged out of her thoughts by Jack. 'What are they doing?' He asked turning to face her and indicating to militia. For a second Ebony was just confused but that stupid question when the answer was obvious even to her militia, who was just good for following orders. He must really like that painting.

'Pulling that down and putting that up.' Ebony answered unable to keep the mockery out of her voice as she indicated to each painting with her finger, almost patronisingly. She couldn't help herself, for a genius he sometime was a little slow to the finish.

'A-ar…y-you're kidding me right?' He asked like she was messing with him. Why was he so eager to stop her from changing that awful painting?

'No.' She said confused by Jack's behaviour and slightly disappointed that he didn't like something she was really excited about finding. 'It's the real thing.' She stated trying to get him to understand. Ebony was a huge fan of the great classical artist from Monet to Shakespeare and she couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much that Jack did not agree with her tastes or share her interest. Though it was only one interest there was always other things too talk about…

'No it isn't.' Jack exclaimed, once against halting her train of thought.

'What do you mean?' Ebony replied, anger started to seep into her thoughts. It was real, it was in the gallery for a reason and she had not been fooled by a fake, she couldn't have been.

'Uh heh.' He exhaled as he lifted up the Monet and in an almost condescending tone asked, 'you're gonna hang this on the wall?'

Fixing her with look that could only possibly say 'really?' Ebony was unexpected unsure of herself. Which was definitely a feeling she despised and it seemed Jack kept making her feel emotions that usually never even occurred to her. He was beginning to make a habit of messing with her mind.

'Yeah?' Was all she could reply, not knowing where he was going with this.

'Well pardon me for saying but doesn't that erm belong to part of the old world, 'cause it's not part of ours. I'm mean I didn't think nostalgia trips were your style that…' Jack explained slighting losing volume near the end and he put the painting back down. Did he always lose confidence at the end of his explanations like before with the militia?

'…still if you don't mind people laughing at ya... I don-' He mumbled off before she interrupted him.

'You know, you're right. Bad idea.' She agreed with him smirking slightly, maybe it was more than liking that abstract painting. He could have been examining it because of what it represented rather that what it looked like. That would make sense considering he had a calculating and logical brain which made a valid point of discarding the old world for the new, starting fresh. Maybe he had a strategist's mind underneath those red spikes, a mind she could use. Her early thoughts may be correct; he could make a very good leader if he had the right person to guide him.

'Your talents are really going to be needed in this new world Jack.' She informed him smiling. 'So if you ever decide to go freelance let me know.'

The idea seemed to stick as Jack nodded, the grin returning to his face. If he went freelance he would get paid rather than having his skill taken for granted by the Mallrats and maybe even come work for her permanently.

'I'll give you protection,' she said, meaning it but unable to pin point why she was so sincere about that part and figured she had to rectify her statement by adding, 'for a cut of the action of course.' Feeling as if she'd planted the seed she smiled at him and he seemed to relax, considering the possibility of working for someone other than the Mallrats.

Realising she needed to now get rid of the painting from the old world along with wanting the militia gone she quickly added, 'Err lose it; just throw it in the dump.' The militia picked up the painting and left her room and though Ebony was disappointed to see her prize thrown away she felt that she might be gaining something even better.

Turning back to Jack she gave him a slight smile. Maybe she'd come to like the painting or at least what it now stood for, not just a new world. For people could grow to like, couldn't they? Even so the painting was still a distraction, but now like Jack, a welcome one.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the door stirred Ebony from her thoughts which were again lingering on the red headed geek who was currently away from her hotel and her sight but unfortunately not far from her mind. She had been becoming increasingly unfocused in and out of his presence, which she knew could have dangerous consequences if anyone decided to take advantage of her misplaced concentration. However her eyes had drifted along that abstract painting that Jack admired so much, causing her thoughts to return to the well visited place in her mind where Jack was the subject of every question or query. Yet she could not bring herself to dislike this place or hate that her thoughts were never far from it, what she disliked was that she did not yet know the answers to quell her curiosity but she was determined to do just that. And a determined Ebony was definitely a dangerous one, for nothing would stand in her way, especially not that aggravating farm girl.

Another knock sounded against the door as Ebony realised she had yet to acknowledge their presence. Quickly calling out a sharp, 'come in.' Ebony turned towards the door in hope of good news or better yet a prey on which to vent her emotional frustration. She was not disappointed.

'Ebony,' the militia member said waiting for her permission to speak as he recognised her authority and knew she demanded their discipline. After receiving a nod from Ebony who had lent back in her chair the boy continued, 'we found these posted up around the city and thought you'd want to know.' Handing over a piece of paper he had be holding slightly behind his back, the militia member stood at attention already expecting his boss' wrath.

Ebony glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper which clearly stated below a terrible pun, 'The Great Rat Race' and then went on to sign the culprit's identity, the Mallrats. Though Ebony knew there were only two likely suspects, she also knew Lex wouldn't be this stupid to try and pull a stunt like this, at least not with Alice as he deputy or with the power that had come with his new position at the Mall's market, which left only one, KC. That little thief that looked up to Lex like a mentor and often let him in on whatever con he was working on. He was loyal to Lex but slippery as well and if he wasn't terrified of what she'd do to him if she caught him, he definitely wouldn't hesitate to rob her blind.

Knowing she had to do something about this; if only to assert her authority in the city and stop this from turning into a mess that she, along with her militia, would be expected to clean up, Ebony decided to head to the mall with her personal guards. Surprisingly Ebony felt anticipation attached to this visit to the mall that had hardly anything to do with putting that little thief in his place. So without a second thought to linger on her emotional state, which seemed to be slipping more and more out of her control, Ebony set off towards the mall intent on releasing her frustrations on someone, anyone, in order to balance herself.

Once at the mall, Ebony made a beeline for the green headed thief, focusing on him alone so that her thoughts wouldn't wonder. It didn't not take long to find him in the market crowd, standing in front of a group of boys who looked like they needed the muzzles they were wearing.

'You little toe rag.' She slightly yelled at him, smirking inwardly when the kid jumped around at the sound of her voice. 'You've been planting these across the city.' Ebony showed him the poster as she felt her militia presence behind her, probably intimidating the kid more and she continued, 'Without clearing it?'

'I did-dn't think.' KC got out glancing nervously to the side, most likely looking for a way out or for Lex to come and save his ass.

'Oh you bet you didn't think,' she retorted, 'so who's gonna organise the security?' Ebony asks before beast boy decided to enter the conversation.

'Hey we're trying to do some business here.' He butted in, leaning around KC however before Ebony could react Lex had decided that moment to, no bet, get his little apprentice off the hook.

Pushing the beast kid to the side Lex demanded, 'What are you doing on my turf Ebony?'

'This is my business Lex,' Ebony informs he almost calmly, already knowing how this is going to play out. 'He runs a rat race across the city,' She turns towards the kid in question, 'and pulls a crowd. Well I'm the one who's got to keep the peace.' She states returning her glare to Lex but it's mostly for show. Though Lex can be pig headed at times, Ebony finds him one of the only tolerable guys in the Mallrats who she can work with, well him and one other now. But despite their disagreements and his recent actions towards her, Lex understands the things that need to be done, he's not an idealist like Bray but a survivor who works with what he's got, which makes him more practical and is one of the reasons why these exchanges have become like a routine to them. In the end they both get what they want.

'Did you here that?' He asks placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder. 'You've been upsetting this nice little lady, what do you say?' He continues to which KC replies in a patronising tone which increases her already existing irritation towards the kid.

'I'm sorry.'

'Oh you will be if it happens again.' She replies, the threat clearly implied despite the light tone used to voice the response. 'Now you better start putting up these cancelation notices.' She forces the poster into the boy's chest as he complains at her.

'What?' He exclaims but he's ignored as Lex addresses her.

'All settled?' He asks smiling slightly which Ebony returns nodding, they both knew how this worked and this way neither lost face in front of the masses, Ebony the city's enforcer and Lex the malls _justice_ authority. 'Then you and your boys can leave.' Lex informed her, emphasising the word 'boys' annoyed at her army's presence in the mall.

'Don't push you luck Lex.' Ebony stated dangerously as she moved passed him, her militia following behind her.

She heard, 'I love you too,' followed by the sound of a kiss as she moved away from Lex and could only roll her eyes in response, though doubted anyone saw her. Her and Lex's… relationship, if that was even the right word for it, was a strange one but useful. Though she'd trust the guy about as far as she could throw him, together they always managed to find a deal to strike that had perks for both parties involved. She suspected, by the way he acted, he would be wanting her assistance in something soon so she decided to stay close by for the moment.

Now that she no longer had the thief to focus her mind on, it seemed to finally catch up to where she was and who could be nearby. Stopping by a stall in the pretence of browsing the items, she scanned the market for the very person who had been occupying her thoughts since the moment he left her sight, or more accurately the moment he first entered them, however she was unable to even catch a glimpse of his fiery hair. Disappointment at his absence filled Ebony though she couldn't explain the reason for it to herself this only aggravated her further. Locking her eyes on that blond farm brat that had somehow managed to become Jack girlfriend despite her treatment of him, did nothing to better her mood. The only conciliation about the situation was that she lacked Jack's company showing that though this was Jack's free time he was not spending it solely with _her_, maybe even hardly at all as the scene may convey. Yet though that was a positive in her book there was something that made her feel even more anger towards the brat, for a reason that was difficult to comprehend.

She didn't seem unhappy.

Jack had been spending most of his time at the hotel working for Ebony and hardly any time in the mall, which would mean even to begin with Jack had little time to spend with his girlfriend. Even though Ebony liked to believe Jack had a certain reason for which he was spending less time with a girl who didn't deserve him, she couldn't shake the anger that said girl did not even look the slightest bit bothered by his absence, contrasting to Ebony herself. However what seemed to enrage her more was the fact that she seemed to be flirting with a _puppeteer_. At first glance Ebony would have presumed she would be happy that the journalist had found a different guy to sink her claws into but the fact that she was still with Jack and openly ogling another guy only increased her dislike for the girl. She was even thinking about confronting the brat when luckily for her Lex called Ebony's name, grabbing her attention.

Turning to face him, he indicated her over to him. 'Maybe you can take this creep with you.' Lex said nodding that the beast boy. She had been right with her assumption that he wanted something after their little exchange.

'My pleasure,' Ebony replied nodding to her militia who went over to grab the kid by the arm. Both of them always got what they wanted out of their alliance but she doubted Lex knew the full extent of what he was giving her. He probably suspected reputation by showing who had the muscle in this city or maybe expected he needed to give a small favour in return for the removal of this annoyance he had named 'Billy Boy' when he waved him goodbye. But what he was really giving her was a distraction; something she desperately wanted at this moment, something to take her mind off searching for Jack or confronting that brat. But also a distraction from dealing with whatever emotions she had towards his absence and then again his presence.

However that didn't mean she didn't intend on using that favour he owned her, no matter how small, after all she still was Ebony and she had a certain reputation to protect. So with that in mind she left the mall, her entourage following behind her, hoping she'd leave all thoughts of Jack in the mall.

Well for the moment at least …

**I'm really sorry that it took ages to update, I've just been really busy lately and writers block wasn't helping but anyway here it is, hope you enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The bad thing about distraction, or at least the ones Ebony was using to occupy her time, was that they didn't last long and soon enough her mind would once again be dwelling on an unattainable and foolish goal which she knew she had no chance of reaching. It was an impossible hope but for some reason beyond her control she could never dispel that hope, not completely anyway. It would always linger in the back of her mind, subconsciously leading her thoughts into its grasp and spreading the contagion.

But she knew it couldn't be. It didn't matter what she felt or how with each passing second she spent with him she was only falling deeper, she knew it couldn't work out. Her life would never be allowed to take this path that the feelings produced by his presence were creating, for she couldn't help but realise she didn't deserve someone like him. He was too loyal, too kind and by far a better person that she could ever be. Yet despite this knowledge and her minds protest in order to save herself from the pain, still knowing this, no amount of distractions she created could compete with the forces that were pulling her closer to him almost against her will… almost.

She could try to convince herself that it was a lapse of judgement caused by recent events that would leave anybody emotional scarred and maybe it was but that did not diminish what Ebony felt. It did not calm or lessen the emotional conflict that raged within against every rational thought she still contained. And none of this was challenged during her meeting with Bray and Danni when all she saw before her was evidence of her defected nature to fall for the 'good guy'.

Though she knew she could never completely let him go no matter how much pain he put her through or the hate he felt for her, he was still the boy she had feelings for before the world went to hell though she could never say she actually felt any true love for the guy. He was a link to a better world, an easier world and one which had held no life threatening situations for them. Bray would always be a fond memory, one of the few fragments she could remember from the old world and it was probably that reason she felt an obligation to help him out even now. No matter the situation she couldn't let him die, it was the only reason that managed to help her collect herself in order to put a stop to that mob. If he died it would almost be like losing part of herself, the part that remembered the easier day of the adult world and she was not willing to let any more of herself slip away into the darkness that this power and chaos was creating within her.

Yet that was not the reason that Bray's existence added fuel to her minds debate against her heart but rather the fact that Bray was living proof of something she could never have. Despite Ebony's own personal persona she couldn't deny that the good guys have always had a certain attraction to them but like most things Ebony desired, or even acquire for that matter, they were always taken away. It didn't seem to matter how hard Ebony tried to hold on to some good in her life, it always managed to slip from her grasp with no little help from goody two shoes such as Amber. Though Amber was not guilty of being the first to take away what she cared about, she also doubted she would be the last. For now Danni seemed to have wormed her way in, proving beyond doubt that Bray definitely had a type and it seemed that most good guys shared that opinion unfortunately for Ebony, she wasn't that typed.

This conclusion only increased the impossibility of the goal her heart was set on as only 'bad boys', which usually included power hungry psychos in her case, went for people like her which was only proved by her track record. And Jack was definitely the best guy she had ever met which also meant that she would never have a chance with him but then again if he could choose that annoying little brat for a girlfriend maybe she did have a chance after all.

No she couldn't let her mind wander to such places, it would only hurt more when reality finally hit her and she would realise her naivety. She needed to get out of the mall, away from all these reminders of the inability to finally have something good in her life, someone good in her life that would be good for her and to her. Frustrated by the turmoil that was taking place inside her, ruining whatever emotional stability she had, Ebony went so far as to admit she was wrong just to end this little meeting they were having. She just couldn't stand there any longer discussing how nothing was happening in the city and there was nothing to worry about when all she could do was stand there fretting over how life would never let her be with someone like Jack and how she didn't deserve him anyway.

However, knowing that they could never find out about what she was dealing with inside or be shown any weaknesses in her façade, Ebony collected her thoughts long enough to grant them a small smile after which she turned and left.

On the way out of the mall Ebony could not stop her eyes from searching every darkened corner of the mall in hope of spotting Jack and when she did her heart felt heaver at the sight. Jack was alone. Though in retrospect it probably would have only angered her to see him with that farm girl, the fact he was alone saddened her, a feeling which she did not intend to investigate. Why was he not with another member of the mallrats?

He was slouching at his work desk, staring at a pen that was gripped in his hand yet he didn't seem to be looking at it, but rather past it. He was not fiddling with the pen like Ebony had often seen him do either due to extra energy or nervousness but instead was holding it in a vice like grip as if he intended to break the pen and vent his own frustrations. She had never seen him like this, during all her time with the mallrats and along with the combination of his body language she could tell that he seemed to be both filled with anger and sadness. Ebony was adapt at reading people; it was what helped make her a good leader as if you knew how the masses were feeling you could figure out the best way to approach dealing with then.

So when Ebony took a closer look at Jack, behind the anger and sadness, she knew she was correct when she noticed the loneliness that seemed to be barely hidden behind those brown orbs. It seemed even without the brat's presence she was still able to induce anger for Ebony as she was certain that she was the cause of the pain Jack was experiencing. She was most likely off with that puppeteer she had been so blatantly flirting with earlier and was taking Jack for granted. Jack had hardly had any time for his girlfriend, though Ebony couldn't truthfully say she was sorry about that, which meant what little time he had to himself he probably intended to spend with her. And she had left him alone, feeling unwanted and it hurt Ebony more to see him like this than it angered her. He deserved better and in that moment Ebony wanted to give him better. She wanted to comfort him in some way or at least keep him company but she knew he wouldn't let her, probably too scared but it wouldn't matter anyway they could never be. The good guy appeal was one she was familiar with feeling but she was more familiar with losing said good guy.

Defeated and unable to offer any comfort to Jack she turned and headed to the exit where her militia were waiting. However as she left she couldn't help but glance back to that red headed nerd, the good guy, and knew that her past didn't matter, the odds may be stacked against her but when had that stopped her before? She was going to find a way. She had time after all, there were a lot of problems to be fixed in the hotel and with the farm brat acting the way she was, Jack would be doubting his relationship and that's all Ebony needed. Because Ebony was going to make sure he never looked like that again, was never going to feel that pain, that loneliness again.

And with that in mind, Ebony left the mall promising to herself that this good guy would not be taken from her this time. This good guy was hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this update is later than I intended but my internet decided to go on a vacation for the last few days and just came back.**

Ebony was not sure how she felt in relation to Dal, though he was Amber's little friend he did not seem to share the same strict moral sense as her despite how often their opinion did align. He was the most practical of the pair, preferring a simple life outside the politics of the city tribes, a desire if shared by Amber would have made Ebony's life much easier.

Ebony had never really spent much time with the guy despite having been staying with the mallrats and his closeness to Amber, so she had little to go on about his character except he also seemed to be good friends with Jack. That fact was what really had brought her thoughts to analyse Dal when he accompanied Jack to the hotel today, seemingly to abandon his farm dream in order to assist his friend. She knew that Dal was the more hands on part of the duo while Jack was more calculations, it still surprised her that Dal came all the way back to the city just to help out his friend. Even more surprising was the fact that she willing accepted his presence in her hotel and was actually glad for it, the reason for which had nothing to do with repairing her head quarters. Maybe with a close friend around Jack would be able to relax more, he would feel comfortable around Dal and maybe that security could be extended to her.

Ebony was also glad that Jack had a friend who was willing to go to such lengths for him and didn't just use him for his knowledge or push him around because he was smart and physically weaker than them. She had also noticed when they entered the hotel that Jack was definitely in a better mood than when Ebony saw him the previous night which only increased the argument to allow Dal to work at the hotel with him. Maybe if Dal stayed around him more instead of at the farm, he would see how that brat was treating him and could convince him to end it with her. Who better than a close friend to show Jack what loyalty was blinding him to? But that was too much for her too hope for at the moment, it only mattered that he was happy and Ebony was determined to keep it that way.

And with that at the forefront of her mind Ebony headed down to the pool side in hope of spending some time with a happier less nervous Jack, though she couldn't deny that Jack's nervousness was a cute quirk of his that didn't entirely bother her, unless of course it was caused by someone else. She realised with a start that when the thought of such a situation crossed her mind it had bother her enough to light a small spark of anger towards a non existent presence for causing such a reaction from Jack. Yet before she could delve deeper into the why of those feelings, Ebony had arrived at her destination and was standing before the subject of her analysis, who was currently bent over a sort of generator that he couldn't get to run.

'Not done yet.' She stated with a look of dissatisfaction on her face as her militia came to a halt behind her, obviously making an impression on the kid but he was quite good at hiding his reaction because he took on sort of business like persona as he replied to her.

'It's a bit trickier than we expected.' He supplied as an answer to her unasked question for the reason for the delay but that wasn't really the reason she had came down, not that she was going to tell him that. That was why she had begun the conversation with the job she had him working on but she had already waited for them to begin working and felt she had been patient enough.

'Where's Jack?' She asked getting straight to the point of her visit, though she doubted Dal could see through her that easily.

He hesitated only a moment probably not willing to get Jack in trouble for his absence, which would mean he was looking out for Jack. Good. 'He's had to have a comfort break.'

Hoping to lighten the mood and lessen the looming threat of her militia, it might be in her favour if Dal did not see her as their enemy, she decided to answer in an almost joking fashion. 'What's the matter with you guys? You got no control over your bodily functions?' She smiled at him yet he seemed to be either too on edge or lacking in the understanding of her humour as his took the teasing as a hidden threat.

'It's being around all this water.' He claimed indicating to the pool and Ebony had to hold back her laugh at the seriousness of his tone as she looked towards the still filthy water. 'In fact there he is now.' Dal stated as his attention focused on something to behind her.

Still in a good mood for Dal oblivious response to her jesting and attempting to not seem too enthusiastic about Jack presence, she took a couple steps closer to Dal before turning around and continued her teasing responses. 'You feeling better for that?' She asked Jack when he came to a stop in front of her.

He looked confused for a moment as he looked from side to side. 'Better? Heh?' Jack asked and Ebony suspected he was sort of out of the loop considering he had missed the first part of the conversation with Dal. So she decided to fill him in and make sure her militia didn't think she was acting too out of character, not that they really noticed that much unless told.

'If you spent more time working,' Ebony began taking on a more commanding tone, 'and less in the bathroom and we might get this thing finished.' She nodded to the pool and watched as Jack earlier confusion turn into a stuttering attempt to come up with a response to being confronted about his toilet habits.

'Oh ... w-well ermm,' he began licking his lips in an attempt to lengthen the time to form a comprehendible answer while Ebony glanced to her side at Dal and back. 'W-We...w-well you k-know how it is, when you errr... when you g-gotta go.' He finished grinning his goofy grin which caused her corners of her lips to turn upwards slightly.

'Listen,' she said trying to ease Jack's nervousness despite how cute it made him look and how his grin made her smile, 'I want to swim in that pool and I can't until you've got the filter working again.' She explained to him, leaving out the part that she silently added in her head, the part about wanting him to join her. Thinking about it, she didn't even know if he could swim to begin with. She hoped so as it could be something they could do together but if he didn't she wouldn't have any problems with teaching him; it would be another excuse to spend more time with him.

'Right?' She asked bringing herself out of her thoughts and back to the topic at hand.

She was looking at Jack expectantly when she heard a response from her side. 'Not unless you want to get sick.' Dal informed her and she turned towards him, an irritated look passing over her face. He may be Jack's friend but she had come down here for Jack not him. 'There could be all sorts of bugs in that water.'

'Then fix it.' She snapped, slightly doubting her previous good thoughts on having Dal here. He looked down obviously not wanting to anger her any more and kept quiet.

She turned back to Jack, her voice softening when her eyes locked onto him, 'And soon.' She told them and added, knowing she had to keep up appearances, 'or else.' Though as she worked away through the parting militia, she knew there was no real substance to the threat and Jack seemed to realise that too. He and not seemed as scared by the threat as he should have been but rather had smiled at her as she left.

Maybe Dal's presence was having a positive effect after all or maybe Jack was getting more comfortable in her presence, one could only hope. But even after this short confrontation with the red headed nerd, she felt she was making progress, no matter how small. She had to be patient with Jack, wait for the right time when he felt more at ease with her and saw that he deserved better than that journalist brat, even if he did need help in that department.

Anyway she had to work away at the reputation she had been building since the virus but only in front of him of course. She couldn't seem weak, not after the last time. She had to keep control of the masses; the past had proven that the Mallrats didn't have the questionable morals that would keep them morons in the city in line through fear, as it really was the only way to control people. Like the philosophers of the old world said, 'A person is smart it is people who are stupid,' and people like that could only be kept in line by one mean, a mean it seemed only people like her were willing to use.

No matter how much of a leader the good guys could make, the recent riot proved that Bray couldn't handle people who wouldn't listen to reason. The Mallrats couldn't protect there own if the worst came about, after that was why they had her. But that wasn't really a concern for her, with her good guy she could deal with morons of this city. After all she was determined to not to lose this good guy and she was willing to do anything to ensure that.

**I'm going away in a week and doubt there's going to be any internet access there, so I'll do my best to update before I go. Thanks to everyone for the support and I'll try to publish more of this story (hopefully before I go) but if not as soon as I get back. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got back and then ended up being really busy these last couple of day but I really wanted to update before I got back to school. So here it is though I am sorry it took this long to update. I do hope to post chapters weekly from now on but I suspect school work may interfere, in which case please bare with me and reviews are always welcome :) (even if its just to tell me to get a move on and write xD)**

The Chosen were gone, finished and done with or at least according to 'The Amulet'. Well Ebony didn't believe that was true for a second. Even without having any long periods of time in the Guardian's company, she knew the type, hell she dated the type. It was a sort of psychotic power hunger guy who happened to be a great leader and inspire such loyal followers despite teetering on the edge of the deep end. He wasn't even original, following in the late Zoot's footsteps and attempting to turn the kid into a deity to guide them into a 'new age' or something as equally stupid.

The Guardian had created a cult that had a religion based around a rebellious teenager who just wanted to destroy everything that reminded him of the old world, of his parents. Ebony wasn't blind; she knew the reason that had turned sweet harmless Martin into the terrifying and crazed Zoot. His parents had died and he took it worse than his brother, yeah Bray had felt the loss but losing the parents that had spoiled him and protected him from the big bad world had filled Martin with hate towards everything from the past. He changed his appearance and his persona into someone she could use to survive the post virus world and control this city, not that she needed much help with that.

But if the Guardian was aspiring to be anything like the dead founder of the Locos then he wouldn't give up, she sure knew better than most that he would never just give up. No, he'd come back stronger and destroy anything in his path in the perfect display of power and chaos. She suspected he was probably planning such a display right now unless he had already put said plan in motion. If so she needed to rally more people as she doubted her militia alone could handle a group of crazed cultist.

Yet despite the fact she didn't believe a word that journalistic brat wrote she decided to go to the rat races anyway, giving Jack and Dal the day off as well. Yet she had to give some credit to KC as the kid always manages to find a way to pull off a con and most of the time because of some help from Lex. The rat races were symbolic apparently, or at least that was the reason the Mallrats gave her when they told her they needed the militia for security. She had to admit that Lex could be quite the smooth talker when he was trying to make a profit as no doubt KC was giving him cut in the winnings. So not so surprisingly KC's rat would have been a clear winner, considering neither of the other rats even moved, if only his white rat had not ironically been unable to race. This meant that a last entry of Cloe's rat instead won, which made most of the Mallrats happy though she did notice Jack did not reflect that mood and Ebony was sure she could guess why.

She had noticed them as soon as she'd arrived. That annoying brat fawning over that puppeteer that Ebony was sure should have left by now but apparently he had given her the story that was the cause of this celebration. Though Ebony hadn't actually spoken to them, refusing to waste her breath on that irritating farm girl, she felt something off about that kid. She couldn't pin point exactly what bothered her so much about the kid or why she felt that at any moment he was going to do something to prove her suspicions right but she just felt in her gut that he was going to turn around and bring hell down upon them.

Then again since this whole good guy appeal started she wasn't sure she could trust her own instincts anymore. She might simply be feeling this way toward the guy because of the way the brat was flirting with him or maybe even because of the way Jack had been glaring at the kid throughout the celebration. Together those two where leaving Jack looking down when he should be enjoying himself; after all that had been the reason she'd told him to go to the party, obviously under the pretence of not leaving them unguarded while her and her militia where out of the hotel. She was even willing to admit that seeing Jack in this state had pissed her off, as though she had failed him by letting that farm brat make him feel like that. And Ebony hated failing.

So here she was again, unable to comfort him and it was started to hurt worse than the last time. This is why she had summoned the tribal leaders. She knew that the chosen weren't finished but more importantly than that she needed something else to focus on, a goal to keep her occupied instead of heading over to the Mall and teaching that brat a lesson for mistreating Jack. The only thing stopping her from doing this and instead filling her time by building a defence against the Guardian was how she knew Jack, along with the rest of the Mallrats, would react to her if she did. She was making progress with Jack and she didn't need anything, especially her, ruining that. She wasn't worth it.

These feeling and thoughts tumbled through her head, colliding with each other throughout the day, taking more of her self control to keep a calm and stoic exterior and was probably the reason she threw that demon dog kid into her pool when he didn't get the message to remove his arm from around her shoulders. But once she saw Jack the battle inside her calmed, silenced for the time being.

'Hey,' she called to him to get his attention, 'they tell me you've been here all day.' She looked around indicating to the militia as Jack stops in his tracks and slowly wandered back over to her.

'Yeah.' He answers looking away and then back, seeming to not want to broach the subject.

She was curious as to way he had come in at all, she'd given him the day off hoping he'd hang out with Dal, maybe at the farm, and come back in a better mood than at the party. But maybe that was just it. She had noticed he always seemed to want to keep his hands busy when nervous or stressed, therefore she might not be far off in assuming that the work he did here could provide him a perfect distraction, like she sometimes needed, when not wanting to have spare time to dwell on something, or someone. He could need to get away from the mall, as he hadn't seemed quite at ease there last time she visited, that and it might be worse now considering how the brats treatment towards him was worsening as she was spending more time with another guy.

Why else would he spend the whole day locked away in what could only be referred to as his work station if not to get away from his problems at the mall, to get away from her?

'Look I need you to sort out the night time security,' she told him, which wasn't exactly a lie but rather not the main reason for her wanting him to stay. 'So we'll find you a bed.' Ebony continued while silently adding preferably a room close to her and far away from brat.

'But i-I.. but I got to get back. I-I promised Ellie.' He managed to reply though it didn't really have much power behind it, as if he wasn't really trying to argue with her but had to least say it for arguments sake.

'Too bad. ' She replied not feeling the least bit sorry about stopping him from leaving. 'She'll just have to wait.' Ebony said slightly patronisingly, though to be honest it wasn't really directed at Jack.

'Besides there's a storm brewing,' Ebony reasoned to him as she turned her head, hearing the rising winds and echoing of thunder. 'You don't want to be caught up in that do you?' She asked, now facing him.

He doesn't answer her and now that she thinks about it, he didn't put up much of a fight to return back to the mall, back to her. In fact his reaction to staying here at the hotel only strengthens the belief that maybe she was correct in her assumptions. Maybe he does want to say here with Ebony rather than with her. Maybe She'd made more progress than she had thought. Maybe this is her chance. She have never been one to waste an opportunity and that brat's actions and this storm were giving her a perfect opening, one she intend to make the best of. How she did this was the question but she doubted she needed to worry about that, after all she did have all night…


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a quick update but I had free time and motivation, I also thought it would be good to publish something before I get buried under homework.**

As Ebony wandered around her suite, she let her mind focus on the plan forming inside her head. She knew she had to think about her next move, plan it out and predict every possible outcome or all her hard work would be for nothing. She had a perfect opportunity before her and she couldn't let it slip from her grasp or alternately crush it by gripping it too hard. This had to be done carefully and delicately, something she wasn't used to doing in such situations. But then again she had never been in a situation quite like this. He was a completely new factor whose reaction she was unable to foretell when it came to matter such like this. He was an enigma but one she was willing to face in order to get what she wanted, to get him.

Her eyes swept the room, lingering on the painting he so admired and she found herself slowly moving towards it. It was highly unlikely that Jack himself would initiate anything, especially romantically, the proof being of how long it took him to ask that brat out, who left him confessing his heart to a dog if Ebony had heard correctly. Like Ebony herself it seemed Jack did not have the best history with romance either, having the girl he liked make a joke of his heartfelt confession, a pain all too familiar and fresh in Ebony's heart.

She had reached the painting by the time her thoughts moved to more decisive action towards Jack. Though she did not want to scare him away by being to abrupt or forceful, she didn't want to lose this chance to finally get want she wanted. So why couldn't she just take it? This technique of outright and straightforwardness had always seemed to work when dealing with things she wanted and though she knew Jack was not the usual type of guy she had previously went after, he was still a guy after all. Yes he was unique, trustworthy, loyal and amazing in every way despite the lack of backbone in certain occasions; the way of winning him could just be as simple as all the others. Well maybe not simple as he was actually a good guy and not a libido driven player like Lex, but perhaps it could work the same way. After all if it wasn't broken, why fix it? It was not like she didn't know how to get a man, keeping him was a different issue entirely.

Admiring the abstract painting while trying to decipher its appeal to Jack, Ebony continued to bounce ideas off one another. Going back between direct approaches and more subtle ones, Ebony unconsciously raised her hand, running her finger along the bottom edge of the canvas. Maybe the contact with something Jack liked could inspire her with the correct way to approach Jack and reveal her feelings towards him. She needed something, anything to point her in the right directions or to help her make a decision on which route to take. She was usually so decisive, so good and making important decisions but he made her so confused and conflicted yet calm and knowing all at the same time. He made her feel like a storm was raging on inside her while at the same time as if she was relaxing outside by the pool. He made her feel… feel… a bump?

She snapped out of her thoughts, her body tensing and her hand freezing on its place touching the canvas. A bump. She was still as a statue, almost unable to breathe as she moved her fingers slightly back across the canvas until they grazed over a shiny surface that had a roundish shape underneath. She could almost feel her body shutting down, her mind going blank as a numbness starts to spread within her body. It couldn't be…

In an almost daze like state, Ebony raised her other arm stiffly and finally removed that ugly thing from her wall but she hardly noticed that. Her mind focused on one thing, hoping she was wrong, hoping it's not what she suspected. Turning over the painting, her eyes landed on the black tape that was clearly holding something to the back of the painting, something Ebony was not going to like. Her body moved almost robotically as the numbness gradually consumed her and she peeled back the tape revealing a microphone that she knew, and hates herself for knowing; could only belong to one person…

It hit her like a sledge hammer, knocking her back into her desk as her numb fingers lost their grip on the painting. She didn't even hear it clatter to the floor as an emotional pain began to burn in her veins, an emotion she couldn't comprehend and at this moment didn't even try. Betrayal. It was devouring her from the inside, making her want to break down and cry all the while curling into a ball in the hope of fending it off. She'd left herself vulnerable and she felt herself slipping away, into despair just like before but this time she hadn't even had the chance to tell him how she felt, she hadn't even been allowed that.

She couldn't let herself fall, not again, never again. She was Ebony, a terrifying and powerful leader and that's how they saw her, how Danni saw her, how Bray saw her and how Jack saw her… That's why they spied on her, that's why they did it. And if that's what they wanted then who was she to deny them. So Ebony supressed the pain, promising herself to face it later when she was alone and safe, but now she would show them what they wanted to see. She let anger replace the pain, let it consume her being until all she saw was red and she felt nothing else except rage. Because the rage would protect her, it would keep her safe and hurt those that hurt her.

She couldn't even remember how she ended up pinning Jack to the ground, threatening to break his arm when all she could focus on was the anger. The anger was the only thing stopping her from crashing. So she'd let it blur her vision, control her actions as she just went along for the ride. All her actions up to this point had seemed like a daze, tricking Jack into revealing himself, whilst quietly whispering to herself it couldn't be him, and then confronting him and apparently assaulting him as well. But her anger had taken over and she wanted to let out this anger on the one that had caused it. Yet what fuelled her frustrations even more was the sense of betrayal she did not understand that would not stay supressed but by each passing second seemed to be replacing more and more of her anger. Taking down her defences and leaving her with the pain.

She hated that feeling more than anything, more than being cast aside or rejected. She hated feeling betrayed because all it did was hurt and hurt and it never seemed to go away. Proving yet again that the good guy appeal was a dangerous and painful attraction that always left her with an all-consuming pain, the pain of a broken heart that just kept breaking continuously as if it would torture her forever. Though many believed she was heartless they were wrong. She only hid her heart so that it would be protected from things such as thing, so it wouldn't be repeatedly beaten and broken by those she trusted to share it with.

She had been weak. She had let him in, knowing all too well about good guys and their morals and now she was suffering the consequences for her foolishness. And in this moment, while feeling weak and helpless and hating herself more than Jack for letting her self become open like this, she wanted to break his arm if only to convey the pain her heart was feeling.

'Hey!' She distantly heard as a guy's voice trying to cut thought the haze of anger that was surrounding her. 'Hey get off him now!' The voice demanded, which she now recognised as Bray's. She released Jack and stoop up temporally snapped out of the fog of rage but as soon as her eyes landed on him that changed. He was part of it too, part of the reason for her pain as he always was. Bray always seemed to be the root of her heart's pain and this time it seemed, was no different.

'You,' Ebony accused, forcing the words out and choosing to express her anger in words rather than actions as he seemed to understand those better. 'I take it this was your idea!' She yelled at Bray as he helped up a petrified looking Jack, but Ebony couldn't look at him. Couldn't see what she'd caused. She hurt too and looking at him would only make her feel guilty and sad and she needed to hold on to her anger, had to or lose herself to the pain. 'Or was it your pathetic girlfriend's!' Her anger increased, pushing down the pain at even the thought of Bray's new girlie, giving her the strength to stand her ground at Bray and ignore Jack.

'What about it?' He asked as if it was nothing. As if it was his right to do this to her; to make her feel like this. And maybe to him it was, he always seemed to achieve that goal.

'You have no right, that's what!' She continued to yell, to express her frustration and emotions to make them understand but at the same time just wanting them to leave, to leave her alone, to be alone with her pain. 'So what else are you plotting behind my back?' Ebony asked, not wanting to face another betrayal but preferring to deal with it now rather than having to face it later when her anger wasn't around to shield her.

'You tell me first, whose next on your hit list?' He asked moving closer to Ebony's personal space, trying to get in her face. Hit list? What was he on about? She hadn't done anything to those missing kids or whatever it was Danni accused her of and she hadn't killed Jack, not that she would. Even now, in this state she couldn't, wouldn't and if there was anyone she'd kill it wouldn't be him.

'So that's what she's been saying?' She concluded. That girlie had been filling his head with ideas about her murdering people and he'd actually believed her. Ebony had thought Bray had known her better than that, or known her enough at least to know that was a lie. 'Well you tell her if I had one she'd be at the top.' She responds venomously, almost hissing it because the anger she was holding back inside herself while trying not to lash out.

'Forget it Ebony it's over, you're not getting away with this. You're finished.' Bray says but the tone of his voice blew away the angry fog and leaves her slightly numb without the pain just confusion. There's something in the way he said it, something wasn't right. How did she not notice it, Bray has always been easy to read and his body language showed disgust towards her, as if he can't bear to be in her presence. What has Danni told him?

'Getting away with what?' Ebony asks, bewildered by Bray. She squints slightly at him to almost check if he's being serious. He can't be, can he? 'What are you talking about?' She asks her voice breaking slightly in desperation. Something was terribly wrong here.

'You want to play the innocent? Okay, let's go play by the pool.' Bray steps forward grabbing Ebony's arm as he pulls her out of her suite and past Jack, who she was still refusing to look at. The numbness is better than the pain and she knew looking at what she'd done to him, the terrified look in his eyes, yet despite his actions looking would bring more than one type of pain to her heart.

On her way done and out of the hotel Ebony was trying to hold onto that anger or at the very least that numbness as she feels the pain drawing closer. She can feel Jacks eyes on her back while Bray drags her along and the pain in coming in faster and she's scared she will break down here, in front of them both and in front of Bray again.

When they finally reach the pool and Ebony feels she's losing the battle, everything changes within her at the sight of the unnatural pale body that used to be Spike floating in her pool. The name escaped her lips as she tries to break free from Brays grip and away from that ghastly sight that proves even in death both her tormented still haunt her.

'Is that what you had in mind for Jack?' She hears yelled into her ear but she's barely focusing on Bray anymore. She needs to look away, to run away, to puke, to scream or to cry. It's too much. Everything's crashing in around her and she needs to escape before she's crushed.

'Bray, I swear I…' Ebony starts, hoping he'll believe her and understand her through her voice, which she knows in definitely not as strong or harsh as usual.

But he interrupts her, 'I defended you! When Danni accused you without any evidence!' He shakes Ebony as he continues yelling into her ear. 'But now I see how right she was!' How could he think that? How could he believe that after everything that's happened and how long he'd known her? She could barely sleep properly because of nightmares and he thinks she could face him. Even dead Spike brought back the images of when he tried to break her and in the end just re-broke someone Zoot already had scarred.

As Bray continued to threaten her, Ebony could not take her eyes of the corpse of her tormentor as everything started to build up inside her. All the pain and fear that was threatening to pull her back into darkness yet the thing that kept her out of its reach and broke her more than any torture could, was a single thought.

How Jack would see her as a murder from now on but also how she could not let that image of herself remain in Jacks eyes. It didn't matter about Bray or the Mallrats or the City, Jack couldn't see her like that. He had to see her for her, now more than ever. Even if he was the only one, he had to know the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

What was he going to do? She was going to kill him. He was going to end up like Spike and nothing would be able to protect him. He was weaker than Spike and wouldn't last 5 minutes in a fight with Ebony. The earlier events of the day just proved how easily she could take him down. And she was angry, angrier than he had ever seen her before and it terrified him. He had caused that rage and now he was going to have to deal with repercussions. He had to get away, far away, had to escape from the city. Maybe Dal could hide him at the farm but then again he didn't want to bring danger to his best friend, he couldn't risk Ebony taking out her anger on him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for that, despite all the issues he'd had with Dal he was still the best friend Jack ever had.

Why did he have to play the hero? He knew it was stupid idea the moment Danni and Bray asked, no more like told, him to spy on Ebony. They were risking his life, forcing him away from Ellie and now look what had happened. He had been caught and now Ebony would be after blood, especially if she's already gotten the taste of it. Ebony had let him, and even Dal, into her hotel trusting them to help her repair and rebuild her headquarters so they would have a defence when the chosen came to attack, yet apparently that would never happen but there still were threats out there. She had saved them from the mob and Danni still didn't trust her, which would explain why Ebony had left the mall and now that distrust was going to be the end of Jack. He could hardly blame her, he had betrayed her, he had spied on her, invaded her privacy all because Danni didn't trust Bray's ex-girlfriend.

So he had to run… wait betrayed? Jacks whirling thoughts halted and back peddled to that word. It was a strange word to use for Ebony as it was not as if he held any real loyalty to her, right? He knew she had trusted him but only to the extent of a worker, she obviously didn't trust him enough to leave him unguarded, though for good reason. So why should he feel that way towards what he did? It was for the safety of the mall, wasn't it, to protect his tribe, his friends and Ellie? Though as he thought that he knew that wasn't an excuse, he had betrayed Ebony even after all she'd done for the mallrats and he deserved whatever was coming to him. But that didn't mean by far that knowing that fact lessened his fear in the slightest.

Yet now that he had stopped to think about his use of a certain word, his mind had stopped devising extravagant escape ideas that he wouldn't be able to pull off and slowed down allowing him to breathe and let the logical part of his mind kick in. Jack started to look at the facts and statistics of everything that had happened and when faced with this knowledge his brain started to debate against his fears and Bray's accusations.

Firstly, and most likely the most obvious fact, was that Ebony was not stupid, far from it actually. She had to be smart to have survived this long and to have always managed to end up on top in spite of any situation that presented itself. So knowing that, the question that sprung to Jack's mind was why would she kill Spike and then go on to dump his body in her pool, which she was particularly fond of, that when found would be connected to her straight way? Why not hide the body or dispose of it rather than leave it in plain sight? Plus it wasn't Ebony's style, manipulation yes but murder didn't fit.

It seemed the more he thought about the situation with a calm mind and his usual logical manner that the clearer it all became and the more doubt seeped across the fear of Ebony being a murderer. She may have hated that guy's guts but from what he saw after Alice and Tai-san rescued her, she was traumatised by the whole ordeal, though she'd never admit it out loud. So after facing that, even someone as strong as Ebony probably wouldn't be able to face someone who had caused her to curl into herself and try to escape reality. Jack wasn't blind; he saw how vulnerable the once High Priestess of the Locos looked and saw that only Tai-san seemed to be able to bring Ebony out of her nightmare state. That event had changed her in more ways than one.

He had noticed it more while working at the hotel but wasn't sure if it was her that had changed or his opinion of her yet during his time there he had felt… he couldn't really explain the feeling exactly but the closest word he could find was safe? Was that even right? He didn't know why or even how but he had felt that way in her company, well when he wasn't spying on her. It seemed that despite the terrifying near misses, whenever they had a conversation he had not particularly felt all that threatened by what he should have seen as his enemy but rather the opposite in truth. He assumed that maybe without the rest of the mallrats or the city to impress or scare; Ebony could drop the intimidation routine, well if only slightly anyway, and he found her actually quite pleasant to be around. Not that she didn't make him nervous as hell but what girl didn't? Jack was hardly used to being in the same room with any attractive girls let alone having them focus their complete attention on him. For despite living with the mallrats for so long he'd mostly hung out with Dal in his own space, just the two of them until Ellie and she had never really gave him her full focus, always seeming to be busy with something of her own, always looking for the latest scoop.

But he was getting off point. During Jack's time there, the hotel had actually become a sort of sanctuary to him or more accurately something to keep him busy and focused on something other than his doubts about his relationship with Ellie, which seemed to be mounting the more time went on. She never seemed to want to spend any time with him anymore but would rather spend it with her new hero, wolf. What kind of name was that anyway? She only liked him because he gave her that story on the chosen, which he could have made up just to spend time with his girlfriend and she let him. She chose to hang out with him over Jack when he was the one risking his life for the tribe, trying to be the hero more for her benefit than the mallrats.

They also hardly seemed to agree on anything, especially when it came to her journalism. Take the story about Danni and the virus, it had really aggravated him as she didn't seem to know or care about what consequences would come from publishing such a story. For what was the point of bringing up the past just to stir up the present? Why did the rest of the city need to know how the virus had begun, they were cured weren't they? And once they knew, everyone would blame Danni and they all knew too well how hard it was to reason with a mob. Anyway it was hardly Danni's fault for her father's actions but the city masses wouldn't see it that way, after all they attacked the mall over us giving them free antidote.

However again he was getting off topic. Working at the hotel hadn't been just something to do but Ebony had made him feel appreciated for once. Now that Amber was gone it seemed he was being taken more and more for granted by the Mallrats, while Amber had always been a great friend, acknowledging his skills unlike most of the rest of the tribe's member s. It seemed despite how Ebony acted whilst ordering him about, when he had completed the task or fixed something she seemed pleased and did always compliment him, if only in her own sort of way, which was more than what Bray or Danni ever did. She had even offered him protection for working for him, though he doubted than offer still stood. Not that he was considering it or anything or if the offer had been real it still showed how Ebony seemed to appreciate his talents more than his own girlfriend did, along with listening to his opinions. Ebony had actually listened to his views on the painting in her room, though he had said them to keep the microphone hidden, she'd considered his thoughts and it was refreshing compared to the mall where Ellie always shut him down and just did whatever she wanted.

And because all this and the unexplainable way he regarded Ebony and her company, he surprisingly felt horrid that he had ruined, if an only temporary, good thing which had made him feel useful as well as considered. But now it was ruined and it was his own fault.

He now knew for sure he had betrayed Ebony's trust and despite who she was and what she had done in the past, he couldn't just run from what he did, not now when he knew she was being wrongfully accused. He had to tell Bray what he knew, had to try and clear her name. She wasn't the evil person everyone thought she was and he owed her that at least, even if he was motivated by reasons he did not understand.

He knew he had to do something and he probably would have to start by confronting Ebony. He was scared about facing her though but not entirely for the reasons he had first thought. He was scared he would see that anger again; that she wouldn't believe him, wouldn't trust that he was being truthful, that it was a trick. He had betrayed her once why not again? He needed to redeem himself or at least try. If not, he doubted he could forgive himself.

**Well I thought that we needed to see how Jack was feeling about everything that was going on so I tried writing it from his perspective in this chapter. Hope you all like it, again reviews are always appreciated and I shall do my best to update as soon as possible :)**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the door slammed shut, the overwhelming pain crashed into her as she collapsed on her bed, her limps curling around her in an attempt to protect herself. A sob broke its way through her sealed lips as everything she had tried to hold in throughout the day's ordeal came crashing out in a heart wrenching cry. Her shoulder's shook as she choked out another sob and bit her lip in a struggle to quieten herself so no one would hear her. She felt herself suffocating under the weight of not only the betrayal and accusations but the knowledge that she'd lost her chance to tell Jack how she felt and any chance at finally having a happy future. For it seemed now when it was too late to make a difference that she had accepted what feelings she knew had been growing within her the longer she had spent in Jack's company. Though it didn't make sense and even before today had no possibility, her heart had opened itself against her will to a feeling she had never truly felt before; a feeling that despite every story ever told she never did believe it existed, but now she had her doubts. For it wasn't possible for her to hurt like this for a crush, one that didn't even have time to progress any further than wishful thinking.

She fought to breathe against the pain that was pressing down on her chest and around the pitiful noises that she couldn't believe she was making. It seemed even when he wasn't around she couldn't fully keep up her ice queen routine and now it was crumbling around the sorrow that was consuming Ebony, filling her with despair. How could he trust her again whilst thinking she was a cold blooded murder, an opinion she had not discouraged when she had threaten Bray's stupid girlie. The slight opportunity she had had at the beginning of the day had now decayed into a hopeless desire that would go on unfulfilled.

Sniffing, Ebony lifted her head from where it had come to rest on her arms to reach for the tissues by her bed. With blurry eyes she notice the red and black smudges that marred her arms and could only imagine the state she looked, puffy eyes and running face paint. She probably looked like a monster from a horror movie, a monster they believed she was, he believed she was. How fitting.

Forcefully grabbing the box of tissues she headed to the bathroom to wash her face, and those thoughts from her mind. Entering her en-suite she cringed at the weak looking girl in the mirror and immediately averted her gaze. She had let herself fall after promising herself the last time that she'd never let this happen to her again, never let herself be vulnerable to anyone especially a guy.

Ebony threw the box of tissues by the sink and started to run a bowl of cold water, grabbing her flannel as well. Bracing herself she looked into the mirror to see what she'd become and knew that once again she needed to rebuild herself and her image so she'd never look like this again, never feel like this again. And first she needed to clean her face, clean away the day so she could start anew. That was the only way.

Plunging the flannel into the cold water she bent over the sink to begin scrubbing away the paint and the pain that marked her body and soul. She had to start from scratch, rebuild her defences against the outside world, bring back the Ebony they believed her to be and all feared. An Ebony they couldn't be hurt, that didn't feel anything despite everything they threw at her. She had to repair her armoured heart, seal up the cracks and bandage together the pieces then lock it all away so she'd never again feel the way she did now. Ebony knew there was a price for always feeling numb inside but right now it was her only choice, she couldn't cope with the pain and couldn't risk her heart again. If she did, she doubted she would ever being able to put it back together again if, no when it was shattered by another who clumsily dropped it or threw it back at her.

She raised her head to look back at herself, to say goodbye to what she was and could never be again. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her breathing, to prepare herself but as soon as her eyelids shut she saw his face but not the face she liked to remember. She saw the terrified and disgusted look on Jack's face when she broke free of Bray's grip by the pool, the face that believed her to be a killer and a monster.

Her bottom lip quivered at the memory and she knew she couldn't end it like this, couldn't just give up. She had to confront him, tell him the truth and find a way to convince him that she wasn't a liar, she wasn't the monster from children's nightmares that was going to destroy the new world they were creating. She couldn't let that be her last memory of him, an expression she could never change if she could not somehow convey to him her innocence in this murder. It didn't matter what the Mallrats believed, what Bray thought of her, none of it mattered. She wasn't going to lose him, especially not like this when she hadn't even done anything wrong, when someone had obviously framed her, a person which when discovered would pay dearly.

This could be her only chance to change his opinion of her and to maybe, no to tell him how she felt if it was the last opportunity she was going to get then she was going to take it. She had to or she'd regret it. Ebony was a fighter and she was not going to give up so easily on possibly the best thing that could happen to her. She would make her move, get him to understand she was being sincere and finally tell him how she really felt and maybe, if fate was finally kind to her, she's find someone who truly felt the same for her and wouldn't betray her affection. Not this time, not with Jack.

Decided she reached over to her make up bag. She couldn't face Jack looking like this and if she encountered anyone else along the way they couldn't see her true self, only Jack could. Though her choice had been made she knew she had to plan out getting to Jack where he was alone to talk, as she was sure Bray was serious about his threat to lock her up if she entered the mall again. Ebony couldn't let that happen for if she was imprisoned she wouldn't be able to see Jack as she doubted he would visit her.

Finishing up her makeup she tried to calm herself as her heart rate increased at the thought of trying to convince Jack of the truth let alone confessing her feeling for him, something she hadn't done even out loud to herself.

_Knock. Knock._

Ebony jumped at the sound of the quiet hard knock on the door, probably her militia coming to ask about the body. She really did not want to face them but at least her face wasn't tear stained at this moment. Hoping her voice didn't betray the weakness she had shown, she straightened her back and steeled herself to face the militia, hoping she was managing to pull off her usual cool exterior. She had to face them, give them orders to dispose of the body as she couldn't stand to see it again.

Reaching for the door handle, she twisted it and pulled it open ready to command her men but when she opened the door he was there. Standing outside her room, red hair bright as ever, fidgeting nervously as per usual and in that glimpse her icy facade fell away like water and her heart bared itself to him, unprotected…

**I'm extremely sorry it took so long, I've been drowning in homework but here it is, the next chapter and I hope you all like it :)**


End file.
